hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shells
Shells is the Sixty-Seven episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hopkins is in prison with his the inmates making fun of him for his voice being too high. Tracey sent him a lot of stuff for him, as she cannot stop visiting Hopkins. He wants her to say something well, as she goes out of prison, Hopkins uses his powers of his robot to get out of prison and defeated many of police force inside. They escaped and vows to leave forever, but Hopkins wants to kill Hendrix. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins are talking about William, being gone after his defeat. Doc worries that he can be still here, as Hendrix's Cybernetics can still under by Darius control but he is okay and hasn't done for days. Doctor Hawkins knows there's more threats after William, even Klaus is dead. Hendrix is still thinking about Bill Hassler coming for another round after protecting the energy stream. He sees a prison being torn apart by someone in Texas. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins found about a crime scene, as Texas police tell them about Hopkins has escaped with a help. Hendrix sees a trace of where Hopkins is going, as they are inside of the hotel in Texas. Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix got there as they search for the rooms that they in, she decided to go to the hotel manager to find out about which room they will tell him. Hendrix goes to room and finds Hopkins's ability, as he appears and started to battle Hendrix, as he nearly defeated Hopkins but Tracey smashed him and was hurt and down badly. They escaped as they worry that Providence could come for him but he will need his completion to destroy Hendrix. Hendrix is down with his neck started to hurt, as Doctor Hawkins got him back up. She patches him as he is okay, as Hopkins goes to collect tech samples, as Tracey secretly murders Doctor Ward and some of others, as the body is there. Hendrix suffered because he wasn't aware that a civilian helped Hopkins, as Doctor Hawkins found about Tracey. She is a comedy and has a love interest in Hopkins, as they found about the energy cells being stolen. Doctor Hawkins found out that Doctor Ward is murdered, causing her to be shocked and disbelief. Hopkins has been traveling by walking and nearly close to Calimonia, as he stops a person in the car and kill him. Hendrix got intel from the police, as they found another dead body from Hopkins. Hendrix knows many people try to kill him, take over the World, get more powerful but he sees it differently and more people getting hurt was a lot of danger. Doctor Hawkins knows they heading back to Calimonia, as she feels that they are heading to their HQ. Hendrix knows where Hopkins works, as it's a big house with a lot of storage of tech. Hopkins and Tracey go to Hopkins home in the swamps in Calimonia, as it has a lot of buildings and floors from the basement as well. Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins go there cautious, knowing which floor they are going to be in. Hendrix goes there, as they found a secret room in his house. Doctor Hawkins spy on them, as they pull off a robot suit, Hendrix tells Tracey to get out of Hopkins house but refuses as the blast injured Doctor Hawkins. She tells him to get defeated, as he took off his cast from his neck and battles them. He beats Hopkins and hurts him, as Tracey in his suit, hits Hendrix hard but still got up to fight but is defeated. Hopkins tells Tracey in Hopkins suit to kill him, as Doctor Hawkins stands up, dodges many of Tracey's attack and defeat her with the electric wires attaching to the suit, electrocuting her. She is hurt but down, as Providence raided Hopkins's house. Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to get her to a hospital, as Hopkins tells her, that he is going back to prison. She understood, as Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins walks them out. Episode Moments * Hopkins escapes from prison, but surrenders after his defeat * Tracey is injured by Doctor Hawkins electric attack * Hendrix recovers from his neck injury in this episode Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Texas Police * Doctor Ward Villains * Hopkins * Tracey Trixie * Inmates Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Doctor Hawkins code is: 302-321-001 * Hendrix injures his neck, from battle * Hopkins and Tracey voice actors are Justin Roliand and Kari Wahlgren, who are in Rick and Morty * Hendrix knows how many tries to kill him, as Bill Hassler is mentioned like in the comics See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Four Episodes Category:Written By Charlotte Fullerton Category:Directed By Wes Gleason